Papa EnglandxReaderXUncle AmericaxUncles UK
by OrdinaryGal0013
Summary: A seven year old girl's adoptive parents are killed and a mob/gang is looking for her after she gets away. She runs into a forest but one of the gang members follow her and try to do horrible things to her before England comes across this and stops the man before then taking in the seven year old child. While that is happening new land is somehow drifting towards England.
1. A New Home

**I want to make it clear that the characters (None of them at all) belong to me **

_**England/Arthur Kirkland- Your 'Father'**_  
_**America/Alfred F. Jones- Uncle**_  
_**Scotland/Ian or Allistor Kirkland- Uncle**_  
_**Wales/Dylan Kirkland- Uncle**_  
_**Ireland/ Seamus Kirkland- Uncle**_  
_**Canad/Matthew-Uncle**_

_**~Your P.O.V.~**_

"Run, _!" my father _yelled._ I looked at him getting beaten by these men wearing tattered clothing and bandanas. I grabbed the gun and refilled it with amo and stood up, shaking. "Get the girl! Now!" one of them yelled. Then five men were coming at me all at once and beat me with a crowbar, knife, and bats. Basically anything that they could find. I shot them and struggled to stand up. I could only see out of my right eye beings my left eye was bruised and bloody. I looked and limped over to my father whom was barely breathing. I knelt to my half-dead father. "P-papa...hang in there please." I said just above a whisper. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I can't lose my father to a stupid gang like I lost my other family members! I refuse! He carefully took his thumb and wiped away my tears and smiled a faint smile. "P-pl-...please _, just ru-run. S-save your s-s-self...d-daddy loves...y-you..." with that said his hand fell. He wasn't breathing at all now. I kissed him on the cheek and nodded. "Will do Papa. I will." I stood up the best I could to only have a bunch more men smirk at me. I growled. It made me more than pissed. They killed my father. I knew I couldn't fight in the condition I was in so I just slowly backed away from them all heading towards the door. I held my gun up at them shakily. "D-don't you dare come any closer you bastards!" I growled.

One of them smirked. "Well aren't you a feisty one? Gotta say, you're pretty damn hot. Why don't we have some fun?" he asked creepily smiling. I shot him and started running out the fastest I could crying quietly into the dark woods. "OW! You little bitch! Catch her and kill her!" was all I heard. I kept running deeper and deeper into the woods. It seemed like hours, I had to finally sit down. I was out of breath, tired, scared, upset, pissed off. I sat down, more like collapsing on the ground and leaned against a big tree. Then it started to rain so I cried so more. I heard somebody coming, but couldn't get up quick enough and I only had one bullet in my gun so if I missed then that was it so I waited to see who it was. I looked around, but it was heard beings it was like nine o' clock at night. All of a sudden my gun was taken and somebody grabbed my hair and slammed my head repeatly against the tree trunk.

"Think you can shoot me and get away you little bitch?!" Oh shit. It was him. I was loosing alot of blood. I knew it. I kept getting dizzier and dizzer. "I think you better think again you slut!" he yelled as he pinned me to the tree trunk and started unbuttoning my jeans slipping his hands inside my underwear. I cried more. I didn't know what to do. Nobody was around to help me and I was too weak now to push him off. Somebody, anybody, if you are out there, help me! I soon passed out

**_ ~Engand's P.O.V.~ _** I couldn't sleep because of that bloody twit, America, and that damn alien friend, Tony, of his, playing video games screaming. So, I put my usual outfit on and walked to the living room and went to walk out. "Yo broah, where are you going? It's nine o' clock and it's really dark out dude." I turned around and glared at him. So loud and annoying. "I am going to go take a walk in the woods since you and your friend there are keeping me up with your useless video games." I told the bloody wanker. Really. I don't see how he turned out so loud, and stupid with a gentleman like myself as his guardian. I glared at Tony who was glaring at me. He was probably calling me a bastard or something in his mind. America looked at us and smiled. "Ok Artie! Don't get lost out there broah!" he said as if he didn't realize Tony and I were glaring at each other with hate in both of eyes. I then stopped and turned my attention to America.

"I told you not to call me that you git!" I yelled then turned around and walked out of the door closing it. Fresh air. How refreshing. I wonder where Flying Mint Bunny and the others are? Hm. I don't recall seeing them at all today. I shrugged off the thought and walked through the woods. I soon stopped when I heard a man's rough voice. Something about, 'thinking you could shoot me and get away with it' and 'better think again you slut.' My eyes widened when I heard crying as well. I ran towards the crying which seemed to seize and seen a really thin guy wearing only boxers and a passed out little girl who was pretty cute. Well of what I could see of her in this darkness anyhow. I seen a gun and picked it up, aiming it at the man.

"Unhand her now!" I told him. Any man that does this to a poor defenseless girl should be punished! He looked at me. "Whoa man." he said as he slowly got away from her. I ran over and held onto her still aiming the gun at him. "No need to fight." he said. I snarled. "What were you doing to her?" I growled, glaring at him.  
"Nothing. Just playing." he said. I pulled the trigger shooting him in the chest. "Wrong answer." He fell to the ground trying to breathe. I notice that there were no more bullets in the gun so I threw it on the ground. After that I took my jacket off and put it over the girl noticing she wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. I also had notice cuts, her head was bleeding, many bruises, and shots. I picked her up and started running back to the house. I have to help her! She's breathing but not very well.

Soon, I got to the house and ran in ignoring Tony and America's odd looks and ran to my room and back out to Tony and America. "Alfred, help me out. And get the First-Aid Kit! Now!" I yelled as I ran back to my room to the girl. "Just keep breathing. Please, keep breathing. Next thing I knew, America was by my side with the First-Aid Kit. I removed my jacket which was now soaked in blood and starts cleaning and tending to her wounds. "Arite, what happened? Where did the dudette come from?" he asked. "I don't know! I explain later! Just help me!" For once he did what I asked and helped me clean and tend her wounds. After we were finished I puts one of my long sleeved under shirts I wear underneath my suit jacket and covered her up in my bed and kissed her on the forehead. She groaned. "Daddy...no...help..." she said in her sleep. I then frowned and walked downstairs to explain everything to America.

******_~England's_****_ P.O.V~_** I sighed for what seemed like the fifth time already and explained to America as to how and why I brought that little girl here. "I told you, you git! About five times already to be precise! I went on a walk following the path through the woods and heard a man yelling and a little girl crying. I followed the sounds and saw a man wearing only boxers on top of the child so I seen a gun on the ground, picked it up and shot him. When I went over to the kid who was already passed out not wearing any clothing, I seen blood, scars, cuts, and bruises all over her body so I picked her up putting my jacket on her and ran all the way here and well, you know the rest." America stared at me and his smile faded for good this time.  
"Will she be okay? Her wounds I mean." he asked me. I nodded.  
"Yes but it will take some time for them to heal."  
"What do you think got a child in the woods at this hour of the night without any clothes anyways?" He shrugged. "We'll have to ask her later then." Alfred wasn't speaking. He was just looking down at the ground. "Alfred? Are you okay?" "What's going to happen to the little dudette now?" I don't think that I have ever seen Alfred this serious.  
"To be honest, I have no idea."  
"Can't you take her in or something like you did with me? Orphanges aren't exactly the best place for kids Arthur. Most kids who get adopted get beat and live horrible lives because the people only adopt them for the money they get and some...some just never get adopted."  
"Alfred...I can't do that. We're immortal. She'll soon ask why any of us never age if I did take her in and then not mention what if that guy kidnapped her and her parents are looking for her? We could get charged us kidnapping instead of the guy I shot."  
"If you won't then I will! Dude, seriously, open your eyes! Something isn't right about any of this! If that guy you say really did kidnap her then he would have half a mind to take her somewhere else like his place or something! If she wants then we can make her a state or something!" What's with America all of a sudden? Why did he care so much? What's going...

"Why do you care America?" I asked him. He froze and looked back down.  
"Why do not care?" he asked. "Don't go th-" Alfred looked up at me. Something in his eyes made me shut up instantly. "England...she looks so scared when you were patching her up. W-what if...what if she didn't get kidnapped? What if something happened and the guy you shot was chasing her and she was running away?" He did make a valid point. I sighed. "Fine...after we speak to her then I'll see about it. We have to get this all cleared up tho-" I felt something tug on my sleeve. At first I thought it was Tony but he was playing a video game...still. Or maybe it could be one of my magical friends? No. I looked to my left and seen a little girl who looked terrified and on the verge of tears. "Hm? What is it, love?" She climbed on my lap and held onto my shirt with her little (S/C) fists and buried her face in my chest and cried. I looked at Alfred questionably to which he only shrugged. She continued to cry and started to hiccup. I held her close and rubbed her back gently to calm her down. It worked a little. Alfred got up and walked out to the kitchen and when he came back he was holding a small cup of water and a hamburger. He knelt down in front of me and tapped (Y/N) on the shoulder. She had stopped crying and was just now hiccuping. "Hm?" The child held onto me tighter. Why did she come in here crying? Did something happen?

America smiled at the child. "Hey there little dudette! Here." Alfred handed the small girl the cup of water which she gladly took from him and drank making her hiccups slowly come to a stop. I looked at him surprised. He sure was interesting. He held out his hamburger to her also. "Want a bite or two? Or you could just have the whole thing? Have you eaten yet?" She shook her head at the deadly food. "Don't feed her that greasy fatty garbage." I told her holding her close again. "Garbage? My food may be greasy and fatty but at least you can eat it without dying instantly!"  
"Oh yeah, just wait for it to clog up your arteries then you die." He glared at me and I glared back. "Bloody American."  
"No good Brit!" he spat back. "Limey bastard! Limey bastard!" I heard Tony say.  
"Shut up! This does not concern you! Stay out of it!" I yelled.  
"Oh yeah dude! Gimme some up high!" America said to the alien. Tony wasn't paying attention and when he high fived the standing American he sort of well...high fived America's croch making him drop his hamburger, that Tony then took, and fell to the ground crying in pain.

I turned my attention back onto the child after looking to see what time it was. One in the morning. I stood up holding the girl on my hip. "What's your name, poppet?" "(Y-y/N)" she hesitantly told me. I smiled at her and began walking up stairs. "That's a lovely name. Suits a beautiful girl such as yourself. My name is Arthur Kirkland but you can call me Arthur if you want to."  
"C-can I call you Artie instead?" I smiled. How could I refuse such a sweet innocent request from a little girl? I nodded.  
"It's may and yes you can call me Artie instead." She smiled a little more and layed her head on my shoulder. "So, (Y/N) how old are you?"  
"I am seven years young." she told me. I chuckled. I figured around that age. I walked into the guest room she was staying in and layed her on her bed and tucked her in gently trying not to make her wounds worse than they were. I knelt down beside her bed and moved some of her (L/S/H) (H/C) hair out of her face. "Mind telling me why you came downstairs crying for?" I asked her while stroking her hair. "I-I...I had a bad dream and woke up to go to daddy's room like I usually did but ... he-he's gone and t-then I r-r-realized that I wasn't h-h-home" Gone? What did she mean by that? I couldn't help but feel bad for her and got and hugged her. "It's alright, love. I'll take you back home." She gasped and started crying and sat up and held onto me. It sort of startled me but I sat on the edge of her bed beside her.

"Please don-don't make m-me go b-b-back! T-they're after m-me! T-they killed daddy and n-now they are after me! P-plea-please Artie! Don't take me b-b-back!" My eyes widened at her sudden words. I couldn't take her back now. And I know that Alfred was right about the orphanages. This is the only thing I can do and besides, I kind of want a daughter. "I won't, love. If you want you can live here." I offered. She stopped crying a bit and looked up at me. "R-really?" I nodded smiling. "Really." She smiled and hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Artie! I love y-you!" I blushed and stood up and tucked her back in. "You're welcome sweetheart. I love you too." She was out like a light and I chuckled and walked out of the bedroom to only see Alfred who had recovered. "What?" I asked. He smiled like his usual idiotic self. "Awwwh! Iggy's a daddy~! How cute!" I blushed a lot more and went to say something but before I could the git ran off to his bedroom. I sighed. A daughter. I smiled as I walked to my bedroom and got ready for bed. I like the sound of that.


	2. The Meeting

**I want to make it clear that the characters (None of them at all) belong to me**

_**England/Arthur Kirkland- Your 'Father'**_  
_**America/Alfred F. Jones- Uncle**_  
_**Scotland/Ian or Allistor Kirkland- Uncle**_  
_**Wales/Dylan Kirkland- Uncle**_  
_**Ireland/ Seamus Kirkland- Uncle**_  
_**Canad/Matthew-Uncle**_

_**~England's P.O.V.~**_

I was awaken by somebody flicking my forehead. What did America want now? Wait, it could be (Y/N)! What if she needs something or got hurt somehow?! I sat up worried and looked at the person who was flicking my forehead only to see a light reddish-blonde, messy haired male with the same color eyes as my own smiling like that bloody american. "Dylan?! What in the queen's name are you doing here? How did you get in my home?" He chuckled and sat on my bed. "Alfred let me in, how else would ye expect me tae get in?" he replied with his Welsh accent thick. I sighed throwing the covers off of me rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Scottie is downstairs with Cailean."

"Allistor and Cailean are here as well?" I proceeded to get up and get dressed since I had unwelcomed company downstairs not to mention one unwelcomed guest in my bed room that had woken me up. He nodded at me. "Wales, why are you, Scotland, and Ireland here anyways?" I asked as I buttoned my shirt. "There's a new island in the UK an' we figured you knew why there is an island that suddenly appeared out of nowhere since it is closest to you." "New Island?"  
"Yeah. It's in the middle of us all but closer to yer land lad. It's located yer way from Highland, Scotland's Loch Ness Lake." "You are telling me that there is a new island forming in my direction from Scotland's country? Hmm. Well, I don't know anything about it." I told him walking out of my room and down the stairs in which Dylan followed.

I reached the bottom of the stairs to see (Y/N) on a very puzzled looking messy- auburn haired man with green eyes with a cigarette in his mouth and an iron earring in his left earlobe . I looked around for America but since I didn't see him anywhere, I figured he went to his actual home witht hat horrid alien friend of his or just still sleeping. Lazy git. Ireland looked at me and glared while Wales jumped into the orangeis-red haired male's lap snuggling him. "Got wee lil' eyebrows down~!" "There is nothing wee about 'hem 'brows." Ireland replied. I gritted my teeth. They come into my home and insult my eyebrows? They have no manners whatsoever! (Y/N) glared at Ireland. "Be nice! He saved me and you're in his house so have some re-respect!" she stuttered. Oh no. Scotland smirked at her. Wales giggled. Ireland glared and blushed.  
"Watch yer tongue before an elder lassie. He's me baby brother, I can say what I want tae!" "Nu-huh!" she argued, sticking out her tongue. Ireland stood up and grabbed her badly bruised arm a bit harder than I think he tended to making her cry. "A-artie! H-h-he's hurting me!" she cried in pain. I glared at Ireland who let go imeditaly regretting what he had done. She held onto Scotland as if he were her saviour. I walked over and knelt down taking her arm gently into my hands and kissing the brusie. I wiped her tears away and smiled.

"It's alright (Y/N). Apologise for raising your voice and sticking your tongue out at the bloody git. You know it wasn't right even though you were just trying to help." Why was I acting like this? I guess I really seen her as my own daughter even only after about one night. I want to protect her from harm and that is including my older brothers. I felt all three of my brothers' eyes on me and the small seven year old child. "B-but he was i-insulting you." (Y/N) said. I smiled and continued wipping her tears away. "I know. But that's how we talk to each other. Apologise to Cailean, poppet?" I asked her. She nodded and got off of Scotland's lap. (Y/N) walked over to Ireland and looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry for s-sticking my tongue out a-a-at you and...and raising my v-voice at you Mister C-cailean." she said. "P-please forgive me." Ireland looked down at her and sighed. He bent down and picked her up craddling her in his arms while rubbing her back to try to get her to calm down.  
~Ireland's P.O.V.~ I rubbed her back tae try tae get her tae calm down. I honestly didn't mean to make the lassie cry. I felt sort of horrible and kinda...how do I say this?...I felt almost bonded with her somehow and I just me the girl not even fourty minutes ago. "It's alright lassie. I guess I'm sorry too. For making ye cry I mean." I sat down on the couch and ajusted her in me lap making her look at me. I smiled for her. "Where did I grab ye?" She hesitated bu held out her arm to reveal a large brusie with cuts and scars on it. Wales was beside me and gasped. "Arthur! What did ye do tae this child?! She is covered in brusies and cuts and everythin'!" I glared at the annoying Brit thinking the same as Wales. "W-what?! I didn't do anything! I went on a walk last night following the path through the woods and heard a man yelling and a little girl, (Y/N) crying. I followed the sounds and saw a man wearing only boxers ontop of the child so I seen a gun on the ground, picked it up and shot him. When I went over to her, she was already passed out not wearing any clothing, I seen blood, scars, cuts, and bruises all over her body so I picked her up putting my jacket on her and ran all the way here and had Alfred help me patch her up. They were there before so don't go assuming that it was I who had harmed the little one. I would never do that to a child and certainly not (Y/N)!" No way he could be making that up. I looked down at the lass in my lap holding on me still.

She frowned but forced a smile that you could clearly see was taking all of her strength to do. "Before you ask, my mum is already dead...I ran away when they k-killed...when they killed daddy. They wanted me before I did anything to them but I only made it worse." Made it worse? Why would anybody be after a defenseless child? England stared at her.  
"What do you mean made it worse, love?" he asked. Guessing by the tone of his voice, she hadn't told even him yet. "I didn't mean to! There were five men were coming at me all at once and beat me with a crowbar, knife, and bats. So I grabbed a gun before daddy died. They were scary and I could barely walk so I shot one of them. I didn't mean to though!" We all stared at the girl. Wales took her from me and comforted her by bouncing the young lass on his knee. England was at a loss for words as was I. "Ye did good lassie." She turned her head a bit to look at the one who had spoken; Scotland. "B-but I hurt him." she said. "Aye. So what? The bloody wanker deserved it. He ruined yer life lass. Took yer family. Tried tae hurt an innocent wee girl." Scottie placed his cigarette in the ash tray. He smirked and stood up walking over and knelt down to her eye level. He ruffled her hair. "Took a lot of guts tae do what ye did. The lad should've never done something like that to ye. Any of it. Ye did the right thing. Ye stood up fur yerself. Don't think ye did the wrong thing when ye did the right thing." She looked at him and nodded and forced the smile back on her face. I've never seen Scotland act like this...wonder if he feels the connection with the wee lass too?

_**~Scotland's P.O.V.~**_

Why do I care so much for some wee lass? I barely know her...could she be the island in Loch Ness. Oi, that was the whole point of coming over tae this wanke's place.

**_~England's P.O.V.~ _**

So that's the whole story? I have to try to make her happy again. You can tell her smile is fake. I sat on the other side of Ireland who still had (Y/N) on his knee bouncing her to keep her calm...or just wanting to stay with him. Whatever the reason. Why were they here again? Oh right! "Is America still here?" when I asked that the next thing I knew is the sleepy American coming down the stairs for what I guessed food or to see who I was speaking to. "There you are. America? Take (Y/N) upstairs for a few moments please?" He scratched his head seeing my brothers and woke up afraid of what they would do to him beings every time my brothers and him crossed paths, America ended up hurt. "Sure man. (Y/N) lets play some video games!" (Y/N) jumped off of Wales' knees and ran up to hug America. "Alfie! B-but... "She turned back around. "Will you three stay later to play, please?" she asked Scotland, Ireland and Wales. Wales smiled. "Of course lassie! Anythin' for ye!" "Whatever kid." was Ireland's reply.  
"Sure. Don't see why not lass." Scotland told her. She smiled and hugged all three of them then me and headed back to America. "I'm gonna beat your bum Alfie!" America laughed. "Sure you will (Y/N)! If I win then you have to be my little servant for a day though." "And if I win then...then...you're not allowed to have any hamburgers for the rest of the day!" America looked like he was about to cry. "No!" They both ran upstairs to play.

"Sweet and polite girl~! I love her~" Wales said. I nodded. "So, about this Island coming my direction from Highland,Scotland?" I asked. Wales go serious then. "Like I told you, it's in Loch Ness. I don't see why an island is forming in a lake though much less Loch Ness." Wales told me. "Could it be a new country?" I asked?  
"It could but if it is then we need to find the personification of this island. So far this island is approximately thirdy-seven miles southwest of Iverness. What I really don't get the most is that Loch Ness is me lake so why is this island possibly country trying to move over to ye." Scotland told me. It was true. Loch Ness is a fresh body of water that connects us all one way or another but it belongs to Scotland so why is this island trying to get over to my land? "Did anybody else feel a bond with (Y/N)?" Ireland asked out of the blue. I looked at him strangely and nodded. "Why bring her up?" I questioned him. Scotland nodded. "She doesn't know me really at all yet and you can tell she isn'y one tae trust another easily but when I walked through the door, she tackled me in a hug and I felt a spark." I looked at Scotland. Wales simply nodded and said 'yes'. "Is it possible that she is the personification of this island in Loch Ness? She said that these guys wanted her tae start with. Why would they really want a little girl?" Ireland was right. If (Y/N) did represent that island in Loch Ness though, why would she say she loves me? She should love Scotland. I have to protect her no matter what the cost.

_***Later that evening***_  
(Y/N) ended up getting everybody, including myself and Ireland, to play Lava in the living room. If you stepped on the floor then you get burned. Such a childish game but she is after all a child. After a while we decided to eat. America ordered pizza. I swear that bloody idiot is trying to kill us. Ireland was almost drunk and Scotland kept trying to pick fights with me. (Y/N) was talking non-stop with Wales and America about some anime called Clanned. "One question..." Everybody looked at her. "What is a wanker?" I glared at Scotland who begin to laugh beings she finally asked what a wanker was thanks to his language earlier. "(Y/N)! Don't say such a filthy word!" "Sorry papa." Ireland smirked at my blushing as did America, Scotland, and Wales. "Awwwh~! She called ye papa Eyebrow!" I glared at Wales. "To answer ye question me wee lil' niece, a wanker i-" I slapped my hand on my idiot of a brother. "Ireland, don't you dare finish that-" before I could finish I heard America tell her. "A guy who jacks off." "A-alfred!" I Pounced on him and choked him and all he did was laugh. "What does jack off mean?" she asked. Oh gosh, my daughter's innocence! T^T Wales picked her up and cuddled her. "Nothing you need to know right now me lil' sheep~"

Ugh?! I opened all the window and the front and back door trying to get the smoke from the oven and stove out. Next thing that I knew there were five people standing sleepily in the doorway and the smallest one ran over to me and glomped my leg. I looked down to see (Y/N) holding onto me tightly as if I were fading away. I guess that the smoke scared her. "Dude! What the heck did you do?!" Alfred asked. I pouted a bit furrowing my eyebrows. "It's called cooking." "Well, ye can't cook worth tae shit eyebrows so why did ye even bother trying?" I glared at the red haired man I called my older brother. Damn scot...  
"Neither can you but you still try to cook! And watch your mouth when around my daughter!" I guess that he realized (Y/N) was still there but holding onto my leg. I looked down and seen tears in her eyes. Knelting down onto the leg she wasn't holding onto, I placed my hand ontop of her head and rustled her (H/C) gently and smiled at her. "What's the matter, poppet?"  
"Y-you and Uncle Ally are f-f-fighting j-just like m-mama and father w-would always do!" she cried. Allistor and I stared at each other. "Sorry lad..." Did Allistor really just apologize?! I couldn't believe it!

"I'm sorry too Allistor. It was quite childish of me to say that." We both looked at (Y/N) "We're sorry lassie/love" she smiled after the apologies, which in return made Scotland and myself smile back. That's also when I realized someone yelling. I looked over my shoulder as I was lifting (Y/N) up and balanced the small child on my hip to only see Alfred freaking out.  
"Dude! Do you have ANYTHING to eat?!" I sighed. "Why not go out fur breakfast?" Wales suggested while taking (Y/N) from me and procceding to cuddle her making her smile hugely. "That would be awesome! Mcdonald's is selling breakfast right now!" Americans...why?

_***Time Skip brought to you by Scotland's bagpipes ***_  
After breakfast at that horroid place called Mcdonalds, I had forgotten all about the meeting we were now running late for. Thank goodness that the world meeting was being held in my country rather than any of the others'. So I drove there instead of just dropping Scotland, Wales, and Ireland off at their hotel. (Y/N) and America were talking the whole ride there and then Ireland interrupted saying something about, "My little sheep is too young to hear that ye bloody American bloak!" which made (Y/N) encourage America to finish and Ireland roll his eyes. Lovely family huh? Wait...did I just say family? I thought about this for a while; what would I do if I raised another country? Whould they turn out like America had? I must admit that Alfred didn't turn out quite badly. He protected his people, helped the other countries and myself even though I would refuse his help, made a government on his own, he's very powerful...still a bloody git though. Wait, (Y/N) isn't a coutnry though...then again, what if she is that island coming towards my land from Scotland? Urgh! How does that even make sense?! Geographically, it doesn't make sense but they are right; somehow, that small island is coming over towards me. I found her, she trusts me after everything that she has been through and she seems to get along with Allistor and the others pretty well.

Once we arrived at the building I stopped the car and got out pulling the keys out of the ignition. The rest of the United Kingdom got out too followed by America and (Y/N). She ran over to me and lifted her arms up to me. Scotland and the others smiled and laughed which was out of character for them...well not for Alfred. I smiled down and picked her up resting her on my left hip. "Now love, there are going to be strange people here. Some may look scar but they really aren't bad."  
"Except for Russia, dudette!" Scotland, Wales and Ireland plus myself all four shivered at the mention of Russia. "Russia..." she repeated.  
"Yeah! He's this giant dude who carries a pipe with him! He has really scary violet eyes and-"  
"Shut it ye wee wank!" Ireland scolded. America rubbed his head while I tried to sooth a shaking (Y/N) because of Alfred.  
"Ow! Not cool man! That hurt!"  
"Yer scaring me niece!" Ireland yelled. I smiled and knew exactly how to cheer (Y/N) up. I could already tell she loved Ireland from the moment he apologized to her last night but I never thought that he would consider her anything to him much less his niece within twenty-four hours.

"(Y/N), your uncle Ireland is making America stop scaring you , love." (Y/N) looked up and looked back at Ireland and America arguing but then looked back at me with a puzzled look. She tilted her head slightly.  
"Ireland?" Oh bloody hell! I forgot that she doesn't know we're countries! Wait, why did she not question America when he told her about Rus- oh nevermind. He's an idiot and jokes around too much so she probably thought that he was joking around about Russia. I sighed and nodded.  
"Yes. You see," I started as Ireland stopped abusing America and we all walked up and into the building. "We represent countries." Her eyes went wide which made me smile. "I represent England and Northern Ireland. Allistor or Ian if you wish there, he represents Scotland as you could have guessed. Dylan is Wales. Calvin is just Ireland in general. And Alfred represents the country of America." I explained to her. After I was done she beamed, "My uncles and new daddy are countries!" I blushed and chuckled along with the others.

After that explaination, we arrived at the corridor door where the meeting was being held. I took a deep breathe and walked in and of course doing so revealed bickering countries and Germany trying to gain control of everyone, which if I do say so myself was really needed. Soon, all eyes were on (Y/n), America, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and myself. Oh this ought to be fun explaining. Scotland walked over to his seat acting as if none of the nations were staring. "Hey, when ye are all done staring at me brothers and (Y/N) could somebody talk?" he said that so bluntly...great, now he's taking out a cigarette. Italy ran over and smiled. "Ciao bella! You're-a so cute-a~! I'm-a Italy~ Vee~" (Y/N) smiled at him and said hello which came to a shock. So many people in a room that she never even met much less knew yet she acted as though she had known them for a while. "I'm (Y/N)! England's daughter!" she beamed snuggling up lovingly to my chest while wrapping her frail arms around my neck which made everybody awh. I could already feel the heat coming off of my cheeks and knew that made Wales, Ireland, Scotland, and even America get ideas on how to torture me later or embarrass me or even worse, both.

Soon, Germany walked over with a puzzled look. "Ven did you have a child, England?" I blushed more. "N-not like that Germany! I, uh, adopted her basically." After explaining to all the nations about the whole situation I sighed.  
"I say we each spend at least a day with her so she gets to know us better as people and countries! And if she's that little island then she may even get a thought of how she wants her government to be ran and stuff! She could even gain culture from everybody~" For once, what America said actually wasn't a bad idea...but if she is that small island, I don't want the others to get her and never give her back. She was already like a daughter to me, like my blood daughter. What if the other countries want to take her? "I guess it wouldn't be such a horrible idea..." I said unsure. "Anybody and I mean anybody try ta hurt or even think aboot hurting me niece or taking her will answer ta me." Ireland said in a dangerously growling voice that would and did even make Russia scared. We all gulped. (Y/N) looked around and smiled. "Now love, who do you want to spend the day with first?" She looked around more and smiled once her eyes landed on them.


End file.
